This invention relates to a brake structure for an auxiliary moving device, and more particularly to a grip of a brake system by pulling it towards or away the device, the moving device can be stopped and may be held in a stopped position for a while.
A conventional brake system of an auxiliary moving device is designed to stop the moving by pulling a grip towards the device, however, the brake system can not hold the moving device which is inconvenient to users.
In view of this, the inventor has invented a new design, which may stop the device by pulling the grip towards either direction and may also hold the device for as long as the users desired.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a brake system for an auxiliary moving device, which is safe in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a brake system for an auxiliary moving device, which is easy and convenient to operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a brake system for an auxiliary moving device, which is solid and lasts longer.